


Overwatch: Reaper's Light.

by EmptySuicideNote



Series: Overwatch: Romeo of the Dead Men. [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Overwatch - Freeform, Reunion, TheyGoingToKickTalon's Ass, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySuicideNote/pseuds/EmptySuicideNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting shot by Romeo on the ship raid, Reaper finds himself awake and in the home of a Doctor Luciana. What happens in the next 5 months..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwatch: Reaper's Light.

　　 Meanwhile.. Gabriel Reyes finds himself awake on a bed, his coat missing and his memory being all fuzzy. He finds a woman walking into the room, with food on the tray.  
“Oh you’re awake. How are you feeling?”  
　　“Dead.” Reaper answers as he sits up, looking at the young woman.  
　　“Where am I?”  
　　“You’re in a city near the ocean... I was out collecting seashells and I found you washed up on the beach. I’m not the best doctor, but I tried to do what I could to help you.” Reaper looks at himself it’s the same body he had after he and Morrison clashed, but he’s alive yet again...  
　　“Your body composition was very different but I tried what I could. I am sorry if I’m not good.” the woman apologizes again, Reaper looks at her. Seeing her long red hair, freckles and her curvaceous figure leaning onto him with bandages.  
　　“Thanks.. Doc.” Reaper says nervously, despite being a seasoned combat veteran, this woman was enough to shake him up a bit as she leans on him, inspecting his body.  
　　“Don’t I scare you?”  
　　“No, you don’t.” the woman smiles as she looks at him.  
　　“My name is Luciana.” Reaper keeps quiet as he looks aside, then Luciana says to him.  
　　“I know, you’re the one called the Grim Reaper. The man whose body is like a shadow, moves through like a mist..” Reaper looks at the food on the tray, it was tortillas with chicken fillets in it. He takes it and the food passes through his mask. His whole body was covered with a special layer of cloth that stopped sunlight from touching his skin and it would not reveal his true appearance of being nothing but smoke..  
　　  
　　“That was.. Delicious.” Reaper lies to her, despite knowing it had almost zero taste.  
“You’re a bad liar.” Reaper looks at her.  
　　“The townspeople know me as the worst cook in the world.” Luciana says to him with a smile and sits in front of him.  
　　“I don’t know what happened to you, but.. I just hope you know how lucky you are to be alive. When I found you, your suit was torn badly, so I tried my best to sew it and tighten it. It seems that exposure to sunlight is painful. That’s why this room is dimly lit and has all these glow in the dark stickers around.”  
　　  
　　“That... Is thoughtful.”  
“I am going out to buy some groceries. I could use the company.” Reaper stands up, she gives him a hooded sweatshirt. Reaper follows her out, feeling the sun glaring at him and Luciana.The two of them got in the car and they drive to the super market. Reaper stands out like a sore thumb, the people greet Dr Luciana.  
“Morning Doctor Luciana. Who is he? Your boyfriend?”  
“Hahah. I wish.” Luciana says as she winks at Reaper, somehow this woman is making him feeling squirmish and making him feel some emotions.. This is fresh, then they both go inside, Reaper takes a look at the groceries.. Seeing how she picks an ingredient.  
“You should not go for that one. Take this.” Reaper shows her a lettuce with some bites.  
　　“It shows it is healthy and is free from pesticide. It tastes better.” Luciana nods  
　　 Reaper sighs.  
“Let me handle this. What’s your list?” Reaper looks at the list. She wants to make a steak, then Reaper goes to the spice rack taking the ones that he knows will make a very sweet and spicy sauce, then he goes over taking a look at the meat. The people start noticing Reaper because of how tall he is, as Doctor Luciana who is also tall is standing at his shoulder.  
　　“Do you know how to cook?”  
　　“I used to cook a lot for my family when I was younger. My mother.. She used to be sick often,but I always knew how to cook her dishes and helped her cook everything.. Even for my younger siblings.” Reaper answers as he looks at the potatoes, selecting the ones that would be nice to make crinkle cut fries.  
　　“Do you live alone Doctor?”  
　　“Yes. Ever since my late husband and my late children died in a fire.” Reaper sees her eyes slowly tearing. He puts the potatoes in the basket, then gently wipes away her tears with his fingers, despite the claw like appearance..  
　　  
　　“I am sorry. For asking that.” Reaper says as he walks with her to the checkout. Doctor Luciana pays the price and walks out with him. Reaper carries all the groceries, the hood concealed his face and he was glad. It would have scared someone. The boot of the car opens and Reaper puts the groceries in.  
　　“Thank you. For accompanying me.” Reaper nods as he sits in the passenger seat, while she drives. Reaper notices the part of town they are passing through looks like a ghetto. Seeing some of these kids, teenagers running around with gangsters, a cop is shot in the middle of the street.  
　　“This is how it is for us. We keep our heads down, hoping that one day someone will save us.” Dr Luciana comments as she drives on.  
　　“The officer has been dead for like a week now. He’s the last one in this town.. I just hope nothing bad will happen here.” Dr Luciana adds on worryingly, hearing this Reaper felt the urge to protect her.. Wait, he asked himself. Why am I going to protect this woman? She saved me. That’s it. But it feels like something else.. A sense of duty that he used to know. Coming back to him, reminding him that Gabriel Reyes used to be a part of Black Watch and Overwatch. Fighting for peace and striking down those that cause fear to the people.  
　　  
　　 But the jealousy between him and Morrison had caused the two agencies to collapse.. Reaper realizes that what they went through.. Was not worth the cost. They both wanted to protect the world.. If Reaper and Morrison did not battle like how they did.. They may still be operating as the Commanders of their divisions.. Working for a common goal. Then, the car stops at the house, to which Reaper takes the ingredients and prepares it. He asks Doctor Luciana to stay and be his taster. He quickly whips up a sauce and she tries it.  
　　“It’s really sweet, and a little spicy.”  
　　“Is it to your liking?”  
　　“Yes. You really have to teach me how to do this!” Reaper nods as he teaches her how to tenderize the meat, taking a rolling pin and beating it. Then, he adds the spices to it and teaches Dr Luciana how to cook it.  
　　“Rare or Medium?”  
“Medium Rare.” Doctor Luciana says with a smile to which Reaper looks at the meat being seared on the pan and then puts it on the plate, while he readies the fries, adding cheese and then putting on the plate for her.  
　　“Thank you.” Dr Luciana looks at him and tries her meal.. She cries as she happily eats it.  
　　“You cook as well as my husband.” Reaper looks away, unsure if he had just hurt her, or comforted her.  
　　“But thank you. For letting me remember my husband with your cooking.” Reaper nods as he turns.  
“Can you stay a little longer?” Reaper turns to her.  
“Please?” Reaper sighs as he sits on her right. Looking at her eat, she smiles as she feels the comfort of his presence.  
　　  
　　Then after dinner, Doctor Luciana is seen working by her desk. Overexerting herself, like an old friend of his and Morrison.. Angela Ziegler. Reaper takes his big coat that she had just sew and puts it on her. Then, Reaper finds his Hellfire Shotguns and rounds on the table. It seems she kept it with her.. Reaper sits by the sofa behind her, just admiring her sleeping soundlessly. Reaper looks around, seeing the photos of her family. Reaper saw the husband and her two kids. Then a sewing kit, with many types of fabric. He looks at the sign on the table. ‘Feel free to use it.’ Reaper looks at the cloth that she has, it’s not a typical cloth one can get from ordinary shops. The materials remind him of his Black Watch gear.. Reaper decided that with his current apperance, he is reminiscent to a spirit from the Day of the Dead.. Reaper starts sewing, creating a day of the day themed coat. It was his normal coat, but accompanied by the silver fabric that had Day of the Dead style patterns. Reaper also had a redoing to his pants, following the style (refer to Mariachi costume for Reaper, and think of it with his old coat,without the sombrero)  
　　  
　　After he finishes the new clothing for him, he puts it in the guest room closet that Doctor Luciana has given him.. He finds her awake.  
　　“I had a nightmare.” she hugs him.  
　　“Can you please sleep with me?” Reaper sighs but agrees to it. He rests Dr Luciana on his chest. His arms wrapped around her back. It seems that she can sleep, Reaper closes his eyes, or what’s left of his eyes. Normally he would get a nightmare, but the dream that came to him was something different.  
　　  
　　It was a dream about Reaper and the Overwatch Team, including Widowmaker who is with them.  
　　“Reyes.”  
“Morrison.”  
“The world needs us again. Even if it means we’re not welcomed. You’ve seen the damage. So will you walk with us again?”  
　　“I’ve killed our own. I killed your boy scout!” Reyes looks at Romeo who hugs him, it was the kid he used to know.  
　　“You’re scary! But.. I know you will do the right thing.”  
　　  
　　Reaper wakes up, finding Doctor Luciana kissing his mask.  
　　“Morning.” she greets with a smile and touches his mask.  
　　“Doc..”  
　　“I feel stupid.” She says as she buries herself into Reaper’s chest.  
　　“Why?” Reaper’s raspy ‘why’ made Luciana giggle but the giggle fades quickly.  
“It’s not right for me to love you.” Okay. This confuses Reaper.  
　　“I’ve been alone for the past.. 5 years.. So I don’t know how to interact with anyone but when you came along, I somehow.. Feel comfortable, and it was the first time someone ate my whole plate of what I cooked.. Then..” Reaper holds her tightly.  
　　“Then it must be wrong for me to.. Say I’m slowly falling for you.” Reaper says as he holds her close, she cries and kisses him again.  
　　  
　　This was their life for the next 5 months. Reaper and Dr Luciana had become like a married couple. Watching movies together and Dr Luciana always enjoyed kissing Reaper, mostly because she sees him looking flustered and feels as if she has met him for many years, the two of them went on dates, Reaper is usually hugging her from behind. Dr Luciana enjoys her jogs with him, and this process has warmed Reaper’s heart. His heart feels better, he is not as tense as he used to be.  
　　Spending time cooking with Dr Luciana has somehow given him back his sense of taste, to which he spent eating her cooking, helping her improve and cook well. Reaper helps her at her clinic, helping her carry heavy objects and patients. As usual, most are afraid of him but they see that Dr Luciana trusts him as Reaper’s claw like hands create incisions for her to work with when she needs it. His strength become her backbone and support for all the times she needed it.  
　　  
　　Dr Luciana, gave Reaper light. Reminded him how the past does not define a person and that what defines them is the now. Reaper kept that thought with him as he sleeps.  
　　Trouble strikes in town, Reaper looks and sees the gangsters rounding up the city’s inhabitants. Doc Luciana is also seen there. A girl is seen running from them, a few of the guys catch her and then notice she had pressed an overwatch call button.  
　　“Overwatch? You mean those dead heroes?! AHAHAHA” the man laughs as he slaps her.  
　　“They don’t exist anymore. There are no more heroes in this world!” Reaper looks to his Hellfire shotguns and puts on the coat that he had made previously. He puts it on and finds Dr Luciana defending the young girl, only to be hit and one of the men unzips his pants.. Then, they hear a few gunshots.  
　　“What the!?” they see some of their friends are down, having their heads blown off. Reaper casually walks to them.  
　　“Let them go and you’ll live.”  
“Reyes!” Luciana shouts as she looks at him with worry.  
　　“The name’s Reaper doc.” Reaper throws the shotguns at the men close to her and turns to his Wraith form, getting Dr Luciana and the girl to the center of the crowd. Then Reaper turns to the armed men.. Reaper runs to them, firing the shotguns into them. Blowing them apart one by one and then ‘Death Blossom.’ Reaper’s firing had seemed like he was a dancer. Dr Luciana observes how elegant Reaper was as he moved his hands and legs. Injuring the many gangsters with such ease and then he throws the shotguns aside, pulling out another pair. The ringleader is crawling on the ground.

　　Reaper takes a step to him, putting the barrel to his head.  
　　“Leave this place.. Or I’ll start reaping your lives instead.” the ringleader and his men run in fear, calling him the Grim Reaper! Reaper turns to Doc Luciana, who runs to him, embracing him.  
　　“Doc. I can’t stay here.”  
　　“Why?”  
　　“You made me remembered something. That I have a purpose in life and that I can’t blame what’s happened to me on him.”  
　　“Ready to come back Reyes?” Reaper turns behind seeing Morrison and the team. Then noticing another Cyborg.  
　　  
　　“Another cyborg.. Morrison?”  
“We both know him.”  
　　“What are you doing here?”  
　　“We got the call about trouble.. Didn’t think that Reaper was in town. We watched you handle it. You killed a few of them, but old habits die hard.. Right?” Reaper laughs as he hears this.  
“Yes.. They do.” Reaper turns to Doc Luciana and hugs her.  
　　“Thank you. For giving me light in my life.”  
　　“Bring her with you.” Reaper looks at Reyes.  
　　“Morrison..”  
“We could use another doctor.”  
　　“You taught me everything about fighting. But at least that woman taught you how to see again.” McCree comments on this, Reaper looks at Doc Luciana, she smiles to him.  
　　“I’d be delighted. To go with you.” Reaper pulls her hand and walks to Morrison.  
　　“Welcome back. Reyes.”  
　　“Let’s stick to Reaper.. Boy scout.” Reaper responds to them, Winston smiles at this.  
　　  
　　“Reaper.”  
　　“Widow.. Glad to see that you’ve met your sister.” Reaper says with a tone that means well. They look at him with confusion, he sounds more like Reyes..  
“Doc.” Mercy nods to him.  
　　“I’m guessing you both tied the knot.” Reaper’s guess was spot on as Mercy and Genji look flustered.  
　　“How did you?”  
“Ziegler. Genji. I know both of you. And even when I was trying to kill you, I could have sworn I saw all that lovebird nonsense kicking in.” Reaper answers Genji’s question as he brushes the dust from his coat.  
　　  
　　“Nice coat.”  
　　“Nice team.” Reaper compliments as he looks at them.  
　　“So Reaper..”  
“Let’s be sure to put a big fucking hole in Talon.”  
　　“Welcome back, Commander Reyes..”  
“It’s good to see you.Strike Commander Morrison..” they left the town on the helicopter.. Reformed as Overwatch.


End file.
